


Undertale: Sans x Reader What If scenarios

by Sans12



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans12/pseuds/Sans12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some what ifs of the story "Would That Make You Happy?" By OnaDacora. The story is their work and none of the characters belong to me! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Hope and Kim belong to OnaDacora! I'm taking requests for these scenarios!  Please put your suggestions in the comments and I will happily accept and start working on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisk gets bullied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Would That Make You Happy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684) by [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora). 



"Hey mom, I'm home!" Your child calls to you from the foyer. You stop chopping vegetables and walked out to the living room to meet them. They were smiling, but they had a hand over their left eye. 

"What happened?" You asked, reaching out to them. Frisk just shook their head and backed up. "I'm fine, Mom, really." You scoffed and reached out to them once more. "Mom, I'm fine!" "Then take your hand off of your eye." You say gently. They shake their head again and this time, you grabbed both their hands and pulled the hand away. 

Their eye was bruised and purple, and shut closed from the swelling. "Frisk, what happened? Who did this?" You asked, a feeling of dread boiling inside you. "Nobody, I just tripped." "I don't believe that, now go get some ice on that and I will text your father." They groaned, but trudged to the kitchen. 

You pull out your phone from your pocket and text Sans. 'Hun, Frisk just came home with a swollen black eye and they won't tell me what happened.' Soon enough, you got a text back. 'WHAT?! I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight.' You set the phone down and lay down on the couch. Frisk comes back with an ice pack on their eye. "Come here, Frisk. Your father won't be home for a while, but he's on his way." You say, beckoning them over. They yawn as a response and curl up next to you. You both fall asleep within minutes.  
\-----------------

You awake to a skeletal hand brushing up against your cheek. You blink your eyes open and see Sans standing in front of you, his face smiling, but his eyes hard and serous. "Sorry to wake you babe, but we NEED to talk to Frisk about their problem with their black eye." You nod in understanding and gently shake Frisk awake from their sleep. 

They stretch and yawn, rolling their head against your chest. "Hey kiddo, how was your nap?" "Good." Frisk mumbled, looking at Sans. You shift a bit as Sans crawls over you and settle beside you. He wraps his arm around you and looks at Frisk. "So, I wanted to talk to you about your black eye. Who did it?" His voice became hard. 

"Just some guys from school. They u-usually talk b-bad about m-me b-behind my back, but I ignore them. But t-they came to me a-after school today and c-called me a m-monster f-f-fucker and they p-punched me in the f-face." Frisk started to break down and you both hugged them gently. "It's okay, we've got you. Just breathe okay honey." Sans murmured, stroking their head. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna wait for you after school. If the bullies come close to you, I'll protect you and give them a warning to never touch you again."  
\----------------  
The next day went by way too fast for Frisk. They sat in their last class, taping their finger on the desk, looking at the clock. When the bell rang, Frisk quickly grabbed their bag and ran out of class. Maybe the bullies won't notice them if they are in the crowd of people. They were wrong. 

A hand grabbed their bag and dragged them outside. The hand threw them to the snowy ground and Frisk tried to get away, but the bullies knocked them back down. Frisk took out a note that Sans wrote and read it through their tears. 

'Frisk:  
Remember that your mother and I love you with all our souls. We will protect you no matter what. Read this and remember that someone always cares about you! Someone's thinking about you, every second of the day. I love you!  
-Sans' 

"Is the bay reading a note from their mommy? Here let me read it." The paper was taken from their grasp and the bullied laughed as they read the note. But it was cut short by a dark growl from the shadows. Sans stepped out and stood in front of his child protectively. Frisk let out a sob and clung on to their fathers leg. 

Sans had a snarl on his face as he looked at the bullies. "So, I believe your the ones hurting my child. Well, here's some advice." His eye flared blue with rage. "If you think you can touch my child again, your gonna have a bad time." The bullies froze at the threat and ran away. Sans sighed and picked up Frisk and walked home.


	2. Frisk gets beaten up badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, but here is your second chapter! I know I did Frisk gets bullied, but I really didn't know what to do,so here! If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to comment and tell me what the next chapter should be! Thank you and enjoy!

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, about time for Frisk to come home from school. Sans had come home 30 minutes ago, and was reading on the couch. You were by the window, waiting for Frisk to come home. 

Your phone suddenly chimed and you scrambled to get it. It was from Frisk. 'Mom, could u come and get me? I can't walk well. :(' you freeze up when you read the text, but reply anyway. 'Sure Frisk. I'll bring your father as well and we can help you home.' 'See you soon mom.' You sigh and turn to Sans. 

He looks up, his pinpricks of light searching your face. "What's up?" He asked. "We need to go to school and get Frisk. They say that they can't walk." Sans set his book aside and stood up, twisting your hands together. "Come on then. Let's go and help our child."  
\------------------  
You got to the school and started to walk around. Sans went by the doors, and you went behind the school. Your eyes frantically search for Frisk and soon your eyes Kay upon them. Frisk is laying in a pool of blood, cuts and bruises littering their body. Their eyes are shut in pain and their breathing is shallow. 

"Sans!" You call and cover your face with your hands. Sans appears beside you and stops dead, his hands clenching to fists. He picks up Frisk gently, and they moan and open their eyes slightly. "Dad?" They say. "Yeah kiddo, it's me. Your mothers here as well." You come to stand beside your husband and look at Frisk. 

"C-can you take m-me h-h-home please?" They whimper, clutching onto Sans' jacket. Sans nods "of course."  
\----------------  
Once you get to the house, Sans sets them down in the tub full of warm water. Frisk whimpers and cries. "Honey, it's just water. It's not going to hurt you. You're safe." You stroke their head and they seem to calm down a tiny bit. You washed them down and get them in their pajamas. 

Once they are in bed, you shut the door silently and look at your husband. "How are they?" He asked. "Sleeping now, but they kept on crying when they were in the tub." Sans pulls you close, stroking your head gently and kissing your temple. "They'll be alright. I know they will." 

Sans comes with you downstairs and helps you make dinner for them. 20 minutes later, you go up the stairs to see that Frisk is fully awake. "How are you doing sweetie?" You say, placing the bowl beside them and sitting down. "Good." They mumble, picking the bowl up in their hands. 

"Can you tell us what these people looked like that hurt you?" Sans said gently. Frisk shook their head. "No, all I remember is..."  
\--------------  
Frisk had asked their parents to come with them to and from school. Frisk swung yours and Sans' arms back and forth while walking to school. They hadn't seen the bullies for a while and their wounds had almost completely healed. "So kid, what are you gonna do today in school?" Sans asked. "I'm gonna draw more pictures of my family in stations today!" Frisk exclaimed happily. "Good. Be sure to give it to us to hang on the fridge." 

Frisk nodded, but they were interrupted by a voice. "Well, if it isn't the wimp from a few days ago." Frisk froze and looked up to see the bully from last time. Sans growled and stepped in from of you and Frisk protectively. "So, your the ones who hurt my child?" He asked, ice clear in his voice. "Yeah, so? The child's a wimp anyways." The bully shrugged. Sans snarled furiously. "Frisk is not a wimp!" And with lightning-like speed, he grabbed the bully by the arm and flung him into a tree. 

The bully shook his head and ran towards Sans. But he just sidestepped out of the way and the bully went crashing into the ground. "Let me make this clear, buddy." Sans suddenly lunged forward and pinned him down. "If I hear a word that you hurt my child in anyway ...Y O U R G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E" he shoved the bully and stood up. The bully widened his eyes and scrambled to get up. He dashed away and Sans snorted. "Some bully." 

He glanced at Frisk, who was cowering behind your leg. "How ya doing Frisk?" Frisk nodded and slunk towards him. Sans wrapped his arm around their shoulder and pulled them close. "I'm good." They mumbled, looking down. "Good. Come on, let's go to school."


	3. Kim hurts Frisk part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the wait you guys! But I am currently working on part 2 of this scenario. I hope you enjoy!

It's 2:15 in the afternoon, and you're relaxing on the couch after a hard day at work. Frisk won't be home for another 15 minutes and Sans won't be home until 5. You sigh and rest your head on the couch, but your interrupted by the door opening and sniffling. 

"Frisk?" You ask and stand up from the couch. Frisk comes around and faces you. Their lip is cut and swollen, they have cuts littered everywhere, and the have a black eye. "Mom!" Frisk cries and runs to you. You wrap them up in a hug, hushing them gently. 

"Shh baby. I'm right here. Everything's going to be fine." You soothe and sit on the couch with them. You sit there for a few moments and finally ask:" who did this?" Frisk doesn't answer, just keeps sobbing into your shirt. "Would you like it if dad came home?" You ask. They'd nod their head and you kiss them before reaching for your cell phone.  
\------------------  
Sans comes home a few minutes after you call him. He looks furious, his hands clenched and stuffed in his pockets. "Dad!" Frisk sobs and scrambles out of your lap to greet him. 

He hugs them back gently, kisses them, and carries them back to the couch. He sits down and Frisk crawls in between you two, holding your hands in each of theirs. "Alright Frisk, tell us what happened." Sans says, stroking their head gently. 

Frisk looks down and closes their eyes. "Come on baby. We want to help you." You say and hug them closer. "I w-was going h-home from s-school and a-a-about halfway... K-Kim showed u-up. S-she asked me I-if I wanted a r-ride h-home, but I s-said no. She a-asked again, and I repeated my a-answer. But t-then she g-got out of t-the car and b-beat me up." Frisk takes a shuddering breath and Sans kisses them gently. 

"S-she called me m-mean n-names a-and told m-me I-I deserved t-to die." Sans growls and hugs them again. "Whatever she said about you ISN'T true baby. You're a smart kid and we love you very much. Never forget that." Frisk continues to sob and you both hug them again. 

The doorbell rings and Frisk jumps and let's out another sob. You get up from the couch and go to the door. You glance back at Sans. "Continue to comfort Frisk please, they're really shaken up. I'll get the door." He nods and soothes them gently, rocking back and forth with them in his arms. 

You answer the door and see Kim standing there. "What the hell do you want?" You snarl. "I want to apologize for what I did and-" "NO! I'm done with you! Don't you ever come near our child again you bastard!" You snap and slap the door shut. 

"Was is her?" Sans asks, looking up from Frisk. "Yeah." You nod and slide into the couch. "Hope, please let me in!" Kim shouts, and you mumble but don't get up. "Frisk." Sans says, lifting their head up. "If you ever see Kim when your alone, don't hesitate to call me on my cell phone. I will come get you and take you away in a heartbeat. Not that you can't call your mother." He says quickly, looking at you. "But, I'm probably the only one in this family who would stand up to her." 

You nod, agreeing with him. "Please honey. Don't hesitate to call anytime you see her. If your at school, at the playground, ANYWHERE. We will stop what we are doing and come get you." You say. Frisk looks at you through tears and nods.

"Remember, we love and care about you so much kiddo." Sans says, hugging them. "Hope, let me in or I'm coming in myself!" Kim shouts. Sans grumbles and looks at you. "Stay with Frisk." He says and goes to the door. 

"What?" He snarls as he opens the door. "I'm here to see Frisk." Kim says. "Well too bad buddy, you hurt your kid and they hate you now because of it." "They're my grandchild!" "They're my KID! So I suggest you fuck off Kim and leave my family alone, or else I'm calling the police!" Sans snarls in fury. 

"Fine! I just wanted to apologize. I see that you don't want one." Kim snaps and soon you hear the engine roar away. Sans growls and shuts the door behind him. "Come on kiddo. Let's get that blood off you." He says, holding his hand out to them.  
\----------------  
After their bath, Frisk doesn't bother with dinner because they're exhausted. You suggest they sleep with you tonight because of what happened. Sans agrees and you all go upstairs and snuggle up. Frisk crawls in between you and hold your hands as they fall asleep. "G'night babe." Sans says, kissing you. "Goodnight Sans. Goodnight Frisk." You reply, kissing them both. But you realize that Frisk fell asleep and you chuckle and close your eyes.


	4. Kim hurts Frisk part 2

It's been 2 weeks since Frisk had come home crying. You both had kept your phones handy in case Frisk had called during the day. But they don't call. Sans walks them to and from school almost every day, you filling in when he can't do the job. You both keep your eyes on Frisk constantly. 

One day, your chopping vegetables for dinner when your cell phone buzzes. You pick it up, seeing that it's from Frisk. "What wrong baby. Are you okay?" You ask in a panicked voice. 

"Mom, Kim's staring at me from across the pplayground. She just arrived and is just staring at me. I'm scared mom. I've called dad and he told me to call you." They whimper. You stiffen and reply:" I will be right over baby." You shove your shoes on and run out the door.   
\---------------------  
You get there and Frisk immediately runs up to you, tears falling down their face. They hug you,crying softly. "Where your father?" You ask. "He's looking at Kim." They wheeze, hugging you back. " No, I'm right here." Sans' voice says behind you. You look up and see Sans standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

He strokes Frisks hair, and kisses their head and your mouth before turning to Kim. "Oh, Sans. It's SO nice to see you after so long." Kim sneers as she comes near you and Frisk.

"A whole two weeks. What are you doing here, and why are you spying on my kid?" Sans growls,looking up at Kim. "I'm not hurting them. I'm just looking and making sure my grandkids isn't getting bullied or picked on." Sans scoffs and blinks. "Here's some friendly advice buddy: DON'T come near my family ever again or you will have a bad time."   
Frisk ducks behind you and you stroke their head while looking at Sans and Kim. Sans is glaring at Kim, hands shoved in his pockets. "I will get Frisk and Hope back in my clutches, even if I have to kill them!" Sans suddenly lifts them up with his magic and glances over at you. " call the police." He says. 

You nod and dial 911.pretty soon, a police cars shows up and arrests Kim. They ask her questions on what happened. "I was watching my grandchild play on the aground when they called their parents. They came over and told me to get away. That SKELETON called me names as well." She wiped a fake tear away. 

The police went over to you,Frisk, and Sans and asked the same thing, but this time you told them the truth. "It's true." A teacher called from the side after you told the story. 

Kim snarls and storms towards you and Frisk. She raises her hand and slaps you across the cheek. You Yelp and stumble onto the ground. "Babe!" Sans calls as you feel Kim strike down on you repeatedly. You shiver in fear, but then the weight is off your body. You look and see Sans standing over you protectively. 

"Shit! Babe are you okay?" He asks, helping you up. "Yeah, I'm fine." You wince and clench your eyes shut. Sans' grip on you tightens and he kisses your cheek. "Thanks Hun." You kiss him back gently. 

"Ma'am?" A finger taps your shoulder and you turn to see an officer staring at you. "We have sent her to jail for 15 years. She won't bother your family again. And if she escapes, we will contact you immediately and send over cops to watch your house." You nod. "Thank you, sir. We won't forget your kindness to us." He nods and walks away.


	5. Frisk has a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. but here you go. it is a short chapter, and I am sorry for that as well. but, I hope you enjoy!

It was dark Frisk couldn't see anything but darkness, and it made them cower in fear. A light came on, making Frisk wince and shuffle backwards, only to find themselves wrapped in chains. Frisk closed their eyes, tears falling silently down their face. "Hello, Frisk. welcome back." Kim's voice spoke from the shadows. Frisk looked up to see her grandmother standing there, a sweet smile on her face. 

"w-what do you want.. grandma?" Frisk stuttered, sweat forming on their brow. Kim shuffles closer and yanks frisk forwards, making Frisk scream in fear. "i have captures you and your family but I want your parents to see you suffer and die. so, I'm going to kill you here and now, how's that sound?" Frisk whimpers and hears Sans' vice calling out to them. "its okay, Baby Bones. Don't be afraid, we will come and save you!" Sans glares at Kim, his sockets hollow with rage.

Kim turns back to Frisk. "well, enough chatting, time to die!" Kim raised a blade above Frisk's head and positioned it at their throat. Frisk silently whimpers and clenches their eyes shut. the blade swings down, and Frisk jumps up, crying in fear.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk breathes heavily, a hand on their heart. Sweat dots their face, and tears roll down their cheeks. "I'm useless to the world. I don't belong here, I belong in hell." Frisk whimpers, sobbing into their arms. They repeat the words and other phrases over and over until they go downstairs and grab a sharp blade from the kitchen sink. They slowly rake it over their skin, breaking it apart and causing blood to stream out onto their skin. 

Frisk whimpers and edges the knife deeper, close to their bone. It takes Frisk's every ounce of strength not to scream in pain. they let tears roll down their face and they dnt hear Sans come up behind them. They start to go with the other arm when Sans' arm shoots out, flinging the blade away from their hands. "Frisk, what are you thinking? why are you trying to kill yourself? No, first, we'll clean up the blood." he says, interrupting Frisk and dragging them to the bathroom. 

He sits Frisk down and gets out a wad of gauze and wraps it around Frisks arm. "dad, I-I'm sorry. I... I feel useless and ..." they sniff and it all comes pouring out: " I HATE MSELF! I HATE MYSLF! I WILL NEVER BE LOVED BY ANYONE!" Sans freezes and watches as his child sobs into their arms. "Frisk... you are not useless, and DONT EVER think that you aren't wanted. because, your mom and I love you with all of our hearts and Souls. We will protect out in the blink of an eye." he wraps them up in a hug, and they sob into his chest. "shh my child... Shhh its okay kiddo." he rocks back and forth and kisses their head.

he starts singing a lullaby: 

"you are my sunshine  
my only sunshine  
you make me happy  
when skies are gray  
you'll never know dear  
how much I love you  
so please  
don't take  
my sunshine  
away..." he ends with kissing their head and realizes that they fell asleep. he smiles softly and carries them upstairs to his bedroom. Sans places them between you and him and snuggles next to them and pulls the comforter over. Frisk snuggles closer to him and he smiles and kisses their head one last time before falling asleep.


	6. Sans gets jealous

“Well, see you in a bit. Call if anything bad happens, okay?” Sans calls to his brother, who is upstairs with Frisk. You blink and Sans turns to you, a smile on his face. He interlaces your fingers and kisses your cheek. “did I ever tell you that you look sexy in that dress? Because you do.” He nips your earlobe and you let out a tiny gasp. It’s true. Your dress is skinny, which fits your body perfectly, and it has sparkles on it. Sans has a black tuxedo on with a rose in the pocket, black slacks, a crisp white t-shirt, and black shoes. He strokes your arm and you lean next to him. 

Soon, you’re at the MTT resort for your dinner date. Sans opens the door for you and you kiss his cheekbone before stepping inside. Such a gentleman.” You tease and his cheeks turn a dark shade of blue. He links your arm with his and goes to the register person. “The name’s under Sans. We have a table reserved for outside on the roof.” The person nods and leads you to the roof, where a small table is set up with candles and velvet seats.   
Sans sits you down and sits across from you. A nicely dressed monster comes up to you and hands you the menus. Strangely, almost everything isn’t shaped like Mettatons this time. “I must say, how lovely you look this fine evening, ma’am.” He takes your arm and kisses your hand gently. You blush and look away, but hear Sans snarl lightly.   
“What would you like to drink tonight?” he asks, pulling up. “I’ll have a wine please.” Sans nods and grabs your hand. “I’ll have a beer.” The waiter scurries off and one he’s gone, Sans kisses your hand and looks at you. “That’s one of Mettatons’ best workers for this place. He flatters every monster and it makes them all come back. Please don’t get flattered with him, babe.” You smile and kiss his bony hand. “I’m not going to date him, hun. But if you want me to not get flattered, I won’t... or at least I’ll try to.” Sans chuckles and leans back. 

“Thanks, babe. If he makes you feel uncomfortable, I will show him who you’re with.” he grips your hand protectively and you smile. “Thanks, hun.” The waiter comes back with your drinks and looks at you and smiles before turning away. You look at the menu to distract yourself.

You see Sans look at you concerned, and you give him a small smile. “are you okay, babe? I mean we could leave and go somewhere else.” You shake your head and smile. “it’s fine. But… I have to go to the bathroom.” You mumble, looking down. Sans chuckles and allows you to get up. 

You go into the bathroom and walk out, but you see the waiter standing outside the door. He smiles at you. “Um…hi.” you mumble, looking down. “Hi sweetcheeks. I must say that you are a dazzling gem, aren’t ya?” he strokes your arm and you shudder. “um… thanks. I have to-“your cut off by his kissing you on the mouth and wrapping is hand around your leg and pulling you closer to his side. “come on baby, I want to show you something… interesting.” His hand slides up your leg and rests between your legs. You shudder and glance at him. 

“um… okay but… I have to go somewhere.” You pull away from his grasp and walk towards Sans, shivering from fear. He notices your expression and gets up from the table to meet you, taking your hands in his. “Babe, what’s wrong?” You clench your eyes shut and tell him everything. He hugs you as you sob into his chest, rubbing your back. “do you wanna leave? I could complain and…” you put a hand up to stop him.

“I want to stay, but at the same time I want to leave. You can make the choice hun.” You feel Sans’ head on yours, and he whispers in your ear. “I want to stay and…” “hi! I just wanted to tell you the foods almost ready.” Sans glares at the waiter and lets you go and stalks up to the man. “go away, and leave my wife alone! Or else I’m going to complain to Mettaton about this. So you’d better fuck off!” the waiter looks absolutely startled and backs off. He snorts and turns to you. “Your f-food will be r-r-ready in a few minutes.” The waiter stutters and disappears. You sigh and Sans comes up next to you. “are you okay, babe?” you sigh and lean against Sans as he strokes your head gently. “can we say here and eat. And if the waiter makes any more uncomfortable strokes or looks, we can go complain.” Sans kisses your head and mumbles in your ear: “Don’t hesitate to tell me if he’s making you feel uncomfortable, babe. Please. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat.” 

You nod and he sits down across from you. Your food comes in with a very nervous waiter. He sets it down and looks at you, with a trace of hunger and lust in his eyes. He takes his hand and strokes it up your arm, making you freeze in place. Sans growls and glares at the waiter again. “have a n-nice evening you g-guys.” He stutters and gently nips your earlobe, making you whimper a little bit. “hey, I need to talk with you for a second, sir.” Sans beckons the waiter closer and he takes him into another room, away from you.  
You sit awkwardly, and soon enough, the waiter comes back, Sans right behind him. “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, ma’am.” You give a tense nod and Sans clears his throat. “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back babe.” You smile and kiss his cheekbone. “go ahead and start without me. You must be starving. I’ll join you once I’m out. I love you.” “I love you too.” As Sans walks away, you grab a fork and eat your food, which is a giant bowl of spaghetti for two. 

Sans comes back and joins you. “How’s the food?” he asks. You smile and nibble on a piece of garlic bread. “Amazing, but not as good as Papyrus’ food.” Sans takes his fork and takes a bite. He hums with pleasure and you eat together. You both eat and flirt with each other during the meal. You take a piece of pasta and slurp it up, Sans doing the same and you both end up with the same pasta string. He bites his end off and you slurp up your end. 

After your done with the meal, the waiter comes back, and glances at you before turning to Sans. “how was the food?” he asks. Sans nods “good.” The waiter smiles and leans over to you and tries to kiss your cheek, but you turn your head away, tears pricking at your eyes. Sans growls and stands up from his chair. “Come on babe. Let’s go.” You stand up and follow him, but the waiter grabs your arm and yanks you away. You stumble to the ground and hiss in pain as your arm slides on the concrete and you feel the wetness of blood. Your dress is torn and your cheek is bruised and your leg is twisted and bleeding. Sans stands there, his gaze furious as he glares at the waiter.  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he screams, shoves the man aside, and crouches down to where you are whimpering in pain, eyes clenched tightly. “come on, babe. I need to go to Mettaton to report this issue.” He helps you up and walks away with an angry glance at the waiter. You go to Mettatons office and he knocks on the door, lacing your fingers together. Mettaton opens the door and gives you a startled look as he gazes at your dress. You feel self-conscious and snuggle closer to Sans and he wraps his arm around your shoulder and nuzzles your head before walking in behind Mettaton. “so, what happened?” he gestures to your dress and you wince. 

“the damn waiter kept on flirting with her and making my girl feel uncomfortable.” Mettaton walks towards you and reaches out to touch your dress. You flinch and press closer to Sans. “get away Mettaton.” Sans growls, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “But. I could” “NO! Get away from my girl you tin can. I just came in here to tell you about the waiter. Come on, babe.” He walks away, and you follow him, shivering in fear.


	7. Frisk gets hit by a car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the late update. If you don't like Frisk getting hurt, I advise you not to read this chapter. but it has some fluff and fatherly protection in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Asriel! I bet I could beat you across the road!” Frisk calls to Asriel, who is jogging to keep up with Frisk. You are watching over the kids, and Sans is at a store, checking out jackets. Frisk dashes to the edge and waits for him patiently. Once Asriel is next to them, they both get ready. Frisk dashes forward all of a sudden and runs across the street. But they don’t notice the speeding car headed towards them. Frisk hears it and stares at it like a deer caught in headlights. They’re too frightened to move. The car slams into them, sending them skidding across the gravel. Frisk moans and tries to get up, but falls down again.

 

“FRISK!” you screech and run to their side, not bothering to look both ways. You crouch beside them and stroke hair out of their face. “M… mom?” Frisk mumbles, looking up at you. “Shh. It’s okay, Frisk. Asriel is getting Sans.” You hold their hand in yours as Sans comes running to your side. “Babe, what happened?” he strokes your hand and looks down with worry in his eye sockets. “t-they got hit b-by a car.” 

 

Sans looks up as a person got out of the car and stalked up to them. “What the hell do you think you doing?” he snarls. Sans looks up and glares at the man. “my child just got hit by a car, so fuck off!” Frisk moans and opens their eyes gently. “mom? Why are you here?” they mumble. “Hush baby. Just hang on to me, okay?” you wrap your arms around them and pull them close. Sans growls at the man and crouches next to Frisk. “Get away from my child, you idiot! Can’t you see that they’re scared and nervous of you.” 

 

The man glares at Frisk and points a finger at them. “what the hell where you doing, you bastard! I was just on my way to work, but you just happened to run into me. You’re a stupid idiot to think that I ran into you! You’re a dumb baby.” Frisk’s eyes welled up with tears and they looked down, biting their lip. You stand up and Sans takes them in his grasp, hugging them gently. They start to sob and bury their face in his jacket. 

 

You glare at the stranger and hiss at him: “what the hell is wrong with you! We are just trying to have a fun family time and you had to ruin it! We didn’t do anything! You ran a red light. Frisk was walking across when it turned, but you just ignored it and ran right into them!” you huff and turn back to Frisk and Sans, who are watching you with wide eyes. “babe, when did you get the power to do that?!” Sans exclaims. You shrug. “I’m a mother. And whoever hurts our child gets my fury.”

 

Sans chuckles and hugs Frisk tighter. “If … if you won’t kill the brat, then I will!” he suddenly yanks Frisk out of his grasp and throws them to the sidewalk. He then proceeds to kick them and tear their clothes. You and Sans just stand in absolute shock as Frisk continues to get beaten up by the man. Frisk screams in fear and pain, and that snaps Sans back to reality. He clenches his hands to fists and punches the man in the face. He stumbles back and shakes his head. Sans quickly grabs Frisk and picks them up. He holds them close as Frisk sobs into the fur of his jacket. He beckons you over and you come to his side, stroking his arm and looking at Frisk with concern. 

 

“I think Asriel got picked up by his mom, so we can go home now, babe.” Sans murmurs into your ear. You sigh and lean against him as he wraps his arm around you and teleports home. Once your home, Sans lays Frisk down on the bed and gets a pillow and blanket and lays it on them. He grabs a med kit and starts to work on Frisks bruises and cuts. Frisk whimpers in pain as he applies alcohol to the wounds. “it’s alright, kiddo. You’re fine.” He strokes Frisks hair as he applies alcohol to their wounds. 

 

Once Frisks wounds were cleaned up, Sans went to the kitchen and got a bowl of macaroni and cheese. He sat down next to Frisk and spoon fed them gently. “come on, kiddo. You have to eat. I know it hurts, believe me.” Frisk whimpers gently and opens their mouth slightly. “That’s it, kiddo. You’re doing great.” Frisk swallows and grabs his jacket. Sans strokes their head gently and lays down on the floor beside them. You come back from the kitchen and find your husband and child asleep on the couch next to each other and you smile gently, take out your phone, and take a picture. Then you go upstairs and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the short chapter! I am just so busy with school and all that stuff. but please keep leaving suggestions in the comments! I really appreciate it!


	8. Just a quick authors note

Hi guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I am not dead! I am still alive. I am really sorry for not updating any of my stories.

I had a really bad grade in one of my classes so I had to work really hard this quarter to get it back up. But, not to worry! I am alive and I also had kind of a writers block. again, I am really sorry for not updating and I will try to update as soon as I can.

Please give me some help on what I should write next for the "what-of Scenarios"? If you could give me some help on what I should write that would be a huge help and I would really appreciate it. Put your ideas in the comments and I will answer as soon as I can. Thank you all for being so patient! if not, I am really sorry! 

I will see you all soon!   
-Sans12


	9. So sorry for not updating!

Hey guys!   
I am So SORRY for not updating the story in a long time. I know a lot of you have been very eager to see the next chapter. Something came up on my computer and I couldn't get on for a while. But here I am... I am very much alive. 

I have a wattpad account now, if you want to see some other stories on some of my other channels, here are just a few: 

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/WolfPuppy12

Quotev:https://www.quotev.com/29302047

 

Just to let you all know: I am into an anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! It is an amazing anime! Go watch it! 

Until next time: 

Sans12


	10. So sorry for not updating!

Hey guys!   
I am So SORRY for not updating the story in a long time. I know a lot of you have been very eager to see the next chapter. Something came up on my computer and I couldn't get on for a while. But here I am... I am very much alive. 

I have a wattpad account now, if you want to see some other stories on some of my other channels, here are just a few: 

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/WolfPuppy12

Quotev:https://www.quotev.com/29302047

 

Just to let you all know: I am into an anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! It is an amazing anime! Go watch it! 

Until next time: 

Sans12


	11. A/N

Hey guys!   
I am so sorry for not updating my story! I feel terrible for that and I have decided that I MIGHT discontinue the story. Please don't be mad at me. I just don't feel anymore inspiration for the story anymore. I hope you all understand. Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you thought of the chapter and or put suggestions for new "what-If's" in the comments. None of the characters belong to me!


End file.
